Bad Cop
by Ryuki Rose
Summary: After ten years abroad, Korra returns to Republic City to find that time really does do a number on personality. Bolin x Korra


Disclaimer: I do not own any TLOK characters or the show!

xxx

Stepping foot into Republic City, after ten years abroad, Korra couldn't help but feel a swell of excitement inflate in her chest. She couldn't wait to see everyone, see how everyone changed and grew. Korra felt a little prick of guilt in her chest, wondering if anyone forgave her for just picking up and leaving one day. The Avatar didn't want any of her friends to follow her, though; she only made an exception for Naga, since the polar bear-dog was determined to stay by her side. The others would have been in constant danger and she didn't want any of them to get hurt, or die, thanks to her.

Considering how much she learned by going solo, Korra thought it had been the best option.

Besides, at the time, everyone had their own lives starting to take off. Asami inherited her father's corporation and worked closely with the United Forces; Bolin had just started metalbending academy and, from Tenzin's letters, had become Lin's apprentice; Mako trained pro-benders, for a time, and eventually started his own business, selling glass figurines he made from lightning and sand.

Korra's heart gave a little jump at the thought of Mako, wondering how he had aged, imagining how handsome he was now. She was so distracted, she ran smack-dab into a metalbending officer who was on patrol.

"Watch where you're going." The voice was gruff, gravelly, but held a hint of something recognizable. Korra looked up at the mountain of a man, ruefully rubbing her nose where she ran into his chest-plate. Green eyes - well, a green eye and an eye patch - glared down at her. Dark stubble laid heavy on a strong jawline and heavy brows emphasized the officer's displeasure. A sense of familiarity teased at Korra's mind.

The Avatar cast her eyes down, embarrassed. She didn't even notice Naga wagging her tail and giving the officer a lick on the face. "Sorry, it's been a long journey. Guess I'm a little out of i-"

A satomobile sped by, all the passengers wearing black masks, followed by faint shrieks of "robbers!" The metalbending officer instantly took off after the vehicle, whipping out two metal lines to catch the car's back bumper. The lines hit with a loud clang. The car dragged the man for a few feet, before he dug his heels into the road - his metal boots screeching and sparking against the pavement - and the vehicle slowed.

"Leggo of the car, ya pig-monkey!" Squalled a hooded, female, robber as she hung out the open back window. She jammed a familiar metal glove onto her hand. It buzzed to life and she grabbed at one of the officer's metal lines. Electricity sizzled and snaked its way through the weapon, hitting the officer full force. He let out a howl, seized up, fell to his knees, and the taut whips went slack.

"Shit." Hissed the man to himself as he struggled to stand while the car's back wheels screamed against the pavement before taking off.

"Don't worry, I got them!" Korra hollered over her shoulder as her air scooter sped her passed the officer. When she was close enough to the vehicle, she landed on the ground and bent up a solid cube of earth right beneath it, lifting the car off the road. The passengers shrieked and scrambled to flee the car, but the tower of earth was too high up for any of them to safely jump from.

Korra turned to face Mr. Eyepatch as a small squadron of metalbending officers rounded the corner in an iron satomobile.

The green-eyed officer held a sour look on his face as his eye flicked from the captured criminals to Korra.

"You're welcome." Korra grinned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, thanks for the damage. Would've been cheaper for the taxpayers to just let 'em run off." Snarled the man, unimpressed.

"Fine!" Korra punched downward, the cube of earth returning to its home. The car slammed on the pavement, sagging as its frame took additional damage while steam hissed from its engine. Turning back to the man, Korra bit out, "There? _Happy_? The road is smoothed out, now!"

He rolled his eyes and snorted, "The core of the road is screwed, it won't last longer than six months and we just got this intersection repaved. Not to mention the foundation for the sidewalks and the buildings in a four block radius will have to be inspected now."

Korra felt an angry flush bite across her cheeks. Was that why she rarely saw the officers around Republic City do any big bending? She briefly wondered how much damage she had done to the integral structure of the streets when fighting the Equalists, but she shook the thought free. She kept people safe, that was the point; so what if money had to be spent to keep the city pretty?

"You know what? Forget you. I have friends to go see." Korra stormed away from him, waving her hand at her furry companion, "C'mon, Naga, let's go."

The man was about to follow her, about to say something, when another officer bustled up to him, inquiring about details.

xxx

As the Avatar stepped into the restaurant, her eyes took a second to adjust to the darkened atmosphere of the swanky establishment. Asami really knew how to put Korra out of her element. Though Korra as sure the woman meant well with reservations to such a place, she couldn't help but feel like a country bumpkin.

It was a five-star restaurant that specialized in food from every country. Supposedly, the finest chefs from each nation worked in the kitchen, churning out cuisine from their home. Korra wasn't sure if she believed that, since her mother made the best Seaweed Noodles she ever tasted. The scents that hung in the air were delectable, regardless.

Her gaze soon fell on a couple who could only be Mako and Asami. The woman, slender and pale with her dark hair looped into a very business-like bun, sat in a three-piece, dark purple business suit. The heiress never realized how stunning she was without make-up. Korra was lucky if she didn't poke herself in the eye with eyeliner.

As her imagination suggested, Mako was handsome as ever. Strong broad shoulders beneath a finely tailored jacket, pale Fire Nation skin, warm amber eyes that caught her as she entered. A slight smile on restrained lips that still made Korra's heart throb. His dark hair was slicked back, as the most recent trend seemed to be.

"Asami! Mako!" Without thinking, Korra called out and started to trot to her friends, ignoring the dirty looks that the classier customers gave her.

The two stood, a large smile on Asami's painted lips and that restrained grin on Mako's.

"Korra!" The woman embraced the Avatar in a tight hug and, briefly, that little prick of guilt tore into something bigger. The Avatar swallowed and returned the hug, getting a nose-full of jasmine perfume, "It's great to finally see you, again!"

"You too, Asami!" Korra forced the words to be cheerful, trying to choke down regrets. While still locked in an embrace with Asami, Korra glanced at Mako, throwing him a smile. He returned it, along with a nod of his head.

The Avatar felt an emotional tug toward the man. Of course, there were residual feelings after their two year relationship, before she left. She briefly wondered if the firebender felt the same. The Avatar couldn't quite remember what tore the two apart to begin with. Perhaps they could give it a second chance.

The thought was cut short as a set of tiny claws scrambled up Korra's back. The Avatar gave a yelp and pulled away from Asami just as Pabu made it to her shoulder. She eased, seeing it was the little fire ferret, and laughed, petting him on his little head.

"Pabu! Sorry, I watch him while Bolin is on patrol." Asami smiled apologetically at Korra.

"Hey, I missed you, too, Pabu!" The Avatar laughed as Pabu nuzzled his nose against her neck.

"Speaking about Bo." Mako's voice, and the tinkling of the entryway bell, stole Korra's gaze toward the front door.

Pabu gave another excited squeak, tossed himself from Korra's shoulder and skittered across the floor, between feet, to the figure that strolled through the door. The little fire ferret climbed up Bolin's armor, settling himself on the man's shoulder.

"Hey, B-" Korra trailed off, eyes widening as she registered her old friend's appearance, "_You_?"

The officer from earlier advanced on the table, eye trailing from Mako, to Asami, and finally meeting Korra's dumbfounded gaze.

Korra gasped, stunned, "Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"I'm the one that's half-blind, Korra." Bolin snagged a chair, taking a seat beside his brother and leaning on the back two legs, crossing his arms over his chest, "Not you."

"You guys met earlier?" Mako asked, eyebrows raised. He would've been blind to not notice the instant tension that settled on the table, but the question still escaped his lips.

"Yeah, we met earlier," Korra had to fight from gritting her teeth. Bolin apparently took a few notes from Lin while the Avatar was gone, "He bit my head off for catching some crooks."

"What?" Mako turned his eyes to his little brother.

Bolin didn't tear his gaze from Korra, "When taxes get hiked next quarter, you can thank Korra."

"What happened to your eye?" Korra, realizing the others had taken their seats, followed suit, sitting beside Asami and across from Bolin. Her mind was having a hard time processing the fact that Mr. Jerk Cop was Bolin, goofy-bad-joke-Bolin.

"I had a bad run-in with a stray noodle." Terse, short, sarcastic. Korra wanted to slap him. An outraged expression must have passed over her features, since Asami spoke up.

"So, I think I'll try the Fire Nation special," Asami laughed, snapping her menu open as she sat, trying to find something to alleviate the tension in the air, "It's spicy centi-pus. Ever have it, Korra?"

Before Korra could open her mouth, Bolin shot out, "She's been traveling the world for ten years, Asami, what do you think?"

"_Bo_." Mako's voice was low and stern, as Korra had heard him use on his little brother in the past. It didn't intimidate the earthbender, though. Bolin rolled his eye and shrugged his massive shoulders, before picking up a menu. Even Mako's Tone didn't work on Bolin any longer. Korra was slightly stunned.

Throughout the rest of the lunch, tension and awkwardness hung in the air, briefly relieved by Asami's tact or Korra's determination to not let Bolin's attitude ruin the day.

xxx

"_What is your problem_?" Korra approached Bolin on the sidewalk, outside of the restaurant, after Asami and Mako left, both having appointments to tend to. The Avatar sort of figured the heavy atmosphere was making it difficult for either of them. This was something Korra had to handle, head on, so she could tear it down and fix it. It was easier without the others around.

Bolin stood tall above Korra, arms folded behind his back as if he were at attention. The look in his eye, though, showed nothing nice. It was more as if he were regarding a dust speck on his sleeve than the Avatar. His image was somewhat shattered by Pabu sleeping on his shoulder, yet that look in his eye still irritated Korra. Lin sure did a good job of molding him in her image.

"I don't have a problem." Bolin replied smoothly.

"Are you _joking_?"

A couple passing by on the sidewalk gave Bolin and Korra a concerned look, but continued on their way as the officer threw them an annoyed look.

"No. I don't have a problem and, for all you know, this is me." Bolin shifted and motioned to himself as he turned back to his former friend, "People change, Korra, especially over ten years."

Briefly, Korra heard the hurt in his voice along with a layer of bitterness. Guilt started to ooze up from her heart, again, making it harder to breathe evenly. She reminded herself that traveling solo had been for the best; it kept everyone else safe while she did her job. Bolin apparently didn't stay out of danger, though, if that eyepatch was any indication.

Korra was roused from her thoughts as Bolin sighed. Her eyes focused on him, watching the man rub the back of his neck, avert his gaze, as he mumbled, "Look, I'm going to meet a buddy. If you wanna come with, you can."

Silence distended between them and Korra wasn't sure what to think. Just moments prior, he had verbally wounded her and now he was inviting her to have drinks with him. Well, him and a friend. It was hardly like the Noodlery date he had asked her on twelve years ago. Narrowing her eyes, Korra tried to decipher if this was a prank, a joke, or if there was an ulterior motive.

"Why?" The Avatar crossed her arms, uncertainty painted across her features, "I mean, you don't seem to enjoy my company. Well, not anymore."

The wording struck a nerve in the officer. His green eye snapped to Korra's face, irritation bright, "Fine. Then don't come."

"No!" Korra held up her hands, palms facing Bolin, just as he turned to stalk off. He threw her a look, one of his thick eyebrows raised as she grabbed his arm. The Avatar stared up at him, slowly seeing the traces of teenage Bolin under the years. Affection hadn't completely left him and a glimmer seemed to stay rooted in his eye. Or maybe Korra was fooling herself with hope. Regardless, she smiled up at him, "I'd love to join you. Thanks, Bolin."

She kept her grip on his arm, a few seconds longer than in a normal situation, as Bolin eyed her. Finally, he grunted and turned away, easily removing his arm from her grasp. If the Avatar had looked closer, she would've seen a faint flush fighting its way to Bolin's cheeks before he faced away. Korra followed, keeping by his side as she made notes of changes in Republic City.

xxx


End file.
